


Dirty Games

by LaylaWaldorfBass



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Hot, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaWaldorfBass/pseuds/LaylaWaldorfBass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lot of Chair smut and sexy stories but the king and Queen of GG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Games

**I don't own Gossip Girl :)**

**The Good boy and the Vixen**

What was he doing here anyway? He had promise to meet Blair here. Blair and Chuck were playing one of their games. Blair was supposed to be the lovely lady, and she stood laughing together with her minions, looking sexy as ever. Blair walked over to him, when all her minions had disappeared, and sat down on his lap. “You are such a good boy,” Blair said to him in a pleased voice.

Blair was acting as if Chuck was her dog. Chuck grabbed Blair´s waist and thrust her down on his erected cock, making Blair whimper.

 Chuck smirked while saying in his husky tone; “You are such a bitch.” Blair just smirked and gave him small love-bites. “Now, be a good boy and satisfy me,” Blair commanded, Chuck grinned and kissed Blair´s lips roughly. “Yes, my queen,” Chuck said in a husky voice making Blair shiver.

Blair´s hands wrapped around Chuck´s neck to deepen the kiss. Chuck wasted no time and lifted Blair´s dress up around her tights.

Blair´s black thong was visible. Blair smirked as Chuck´s eyes darken with lust.

He was so predicable sometimes. Blair opened her dress in the front, with Chuck looking as Blair lifted his hand to her breast. “You do only as I say,” Blair said in a strict voice; Chuck liked to see Blair bossy and aggressive. She was always so proper, she needed to get loose. Blair led Chuck´s hand to her breast, while locking her eyes on him as she kissed him more roughly. Blair was a hell of a kisser and a vixen, Chuck was happy he had discovered her sexually. Blair was not sweet-looking in bed. Nate had no idea how to handle her at all, he was too sweet for Blair. Damn, why did he think about Nate right now? Chuck played with Blair´s breast and looked at her with something other than… lust?

 Blair shook her head; no Chuck Bass only liked sex, not her. Her dress was open and Chuck is waiting for her to order him to do something. “Suck on my breast, Bass,” Blair hissed, making Chuck smirk and bury his head in between her breasts. Blair moaned as he sucked her breast. Blair grabbed his hair in a controlling manner, showing her rough side. “Have you ever come in your pants, Bass?” Blair sniggered at him and looked as innocent as possible. Chuck stared at her in irritation and in pain, but Blair just ignored his pain and thrust herself on to him, rubbing her pussy all over Chuck´s hard cock. Blair´s cherry red lips looked more red than normal and she moaned and kissed Chuck harder. “Does this feel good?” Blair put pressure in the “good”. She smirked and moved her hand down between her thighs. Chuck looked on as Blair´s hand vanished under her skirt.

It made him look all hot and bothered. Chuck lifted his hands to her skirt to see her, but Blair put a hand on his. “You may look, but not touch,” Blair said in a teasing tone. “God, I want to see you,” Chuck tried to say in a begging voice. Blair smirked as she lifted her skirt out of the way. Blair wasn’t wearing any underwear. She had got the thong off while kissing Chuck. Blair just looked at Chuck and licked her lips. Chuck hardened even more. ‘Blair, that vixen and her dirty tricks’ Chuck thought lustfully.

Blair looked at him as her finger disappeared inside herself. Chuck smirked and said, “Lustful Blair?” Blair looked at him as she put two more fingers in. Chuck groaned at the sight. Blair moaned and kissed Chuck´s lips roughly again. Chuck wanted to free his cock, but Blair stopped him. “No, I am in command here,” Blair said while smirking at him.

Chuck looked at her in a pleading way, but Blair just kept moving more aggressively against him and yanked his hair. Chuck just sucked hard on her breasts making Blair scream with pleasure. “You are so full of yourself,” Blair said in a breathless voice. Chuck moved to her ear lope and kissed it. Blair had a weak spot on her neck that Chuck kisses. Blair rolled her eyes back into her head. “Yeah, but we both know that you love that feeling of me inside of you,” Chuck said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Blair gripped his hair tighter and bit his neck, making Chuck growl and yank Blair hard down on him. Chuck moved his hands to her pussy and Blair finally let him. Chuck moved a finger inside; Blair was wet and tight, just the way he liked her. Blair kissed him and moaned, “Your fingers are so big.” Chuck smirked and said in his husky tone, “I can get you something much bigger if you want.” Blair just grabbed his cock harder. Chuck groaned and thrust his fingers deeper inside Blair. That left Blair all out of breath. Chuck smirked as Blair moved harder down onto him. She wanted his finger deeper inside. She couldn’t get enough of Chuck. Blair´s hands stroked him harder through his pants.

Chuck used his thumb on her clit to get her to orgasm. Blair did not want Chuck to gain an up-hand, so she moved her hands into his pants. Chuck groaned as Blair soft hands are wrapped around his cock. “Do you like this... Chuck?” Blair said in her most seductive tone, Chuck grunted out in pleasure. “I take that is a yes,” Blair smirked, but her smirk was cut off by Chuck´s mouth on her breast. Damn Chuck Bass and his playboy skills.

Chuck had three fingers inside of Blair and sucked her. Blair couldn’t hold out much longer and began to clamp down on Chuck´s fingers. Chuck felt Blair´s thumb on his cockhead.

 “Take me,” Blair said in the end. Chuck unbuttoned his pants and zipped down, then lifted Blair onto his cock. Blair groaned and purred in his ears. Chuck moved her up and down. Blair had never felt so please.

Chuck was using all his strength not to hurt her. He wanted to bury himself deep into her. Blair screamed in passion as Chuck thrust himself so deep inside that he is buried to the hilt. Blair moaned and cried out. Chuck kept giving her love-bites.

After some more thrusts, Blair couldn’t take much more and came. Blair´s orgasm made Chuck come too.

Blair was milking him for all he was worth. “God, Blair, you vixen,” Chuck said in a raspy voice.

Blair just smirked and kissed his sweaty neck. “You know I am,” Blair replied and laughed.


End file.
